


Help Me, Help You

by DarkWiccan, Laragh



Series: Be Here With Me [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Interlude, Short, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWiccan/pseuds/DarkWiccan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laragh/pseuds/Laragh
Summary: Weekend plans go sideways (again) and Nicole is fed up.





	Help Me, Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Scattered references to seasons one and two.
> 
> This is our sixth collaboration for this series. Please read the notes at the end for nifty info on how we wrote this scene :)

 

 

 

Nicole was pleasantly surprised to hear a key scratching into the lock on her front door. Waverly hadn’t been due to come by until later that afternoon, but Nicole was grateful for every extra second they’d get on their weekend together. She’d been looking forward to this for what felt like an eternity. Dropping the plate she was scrubbing back into the sudsy water of the kitchen sink, she grabbed a dish towel and started drying her hands as she headed for the living room. Seeing Waverly standing sheepishly by the door, she bee-lined right for her. “Baby, you’re early,” she grinned. “Not that I mind - this is great! Ready to get a jump on the weekend...” she drifted off as she took in Waverly’s expression. “Oh god, what’s wrong?”

 

Waverly closed the key in her hand, looking pained. She'd hoped to avoid this. "I thought you might still be out. I was going to leave you a note." She held up a small bouquet in the other hand. "And these."

 

Nicole’s face darkened. She felt her jaw tighten as her lips formed a thin line. “Waverly,” she said softly, but in a hard and disappointed tone, “not again. Please. Not again.” She looked up into Waverly’s eyes with a piercing gaze. “You promised.”

 

Waverly felt her heart ache under that gaze. "Baby..." she started, guilt overwhelming her, "I know I promised, but Wynonna, she..."

 

“Don’t.”

 

Waverly took a step forward and reached for Nicole's hand. "Baby."

 

Nicole stepped back, pulling her hand away. “I said ‘don’t’.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. An unusually defensive move as she typically kept her body language open, especially to Waverly. “A month. A **month** of this, Waves. Four weekends in a row. This makes five.”

 

Waverly adopted the same stance, an unintentional mirror. The flowers sagged by her side, taking on the mood of the room. "I don't get mad at you when you have to work."

 

Nicole actively pursed her lips to keep herself from snapping back. She dropped her arms and propped her right hand on her hip. “Okay, so what is it this time,” she asked, trying to keep her voice even. “What’s Wynonna... what’re you both... going after?”

 

"She thinks she found a rev nest."

 

Shifting on her feet, Nicole adjusted her stance, taking on the posture she would in the field on duty. “Ok, how many? Where and does she have a plan going in?”

 

Waverly rolled her eyes slightly. "She has her usual plan."

 

Nicole bobbed her head. “So, no plan. Just ‘crazy chick with a gun’.” She didn’t need to wait for Waverly’s confirmation to know this was the case. “Fine,” she said, half-tossing, half-swatting the dish towel onto the arm of her couch. “I’m coming with you.”

 

Waverly sighed. "You don't need to ruin your weekend too."

 

“It actually **is** my job to go where the danger is, Waverly. My job is to protect the people of Purgatory and that includes you and Wynonna,” she huffed. “Besides, if this is the only way we get to spend the weekend together, I’ll take it. I’ll take whatever I can get.” Nicole felt it coming, the rant, but she was so frustrated and tired and upset that she didn’t have the strength to hold it back. “I mean, it’s not the weekend I’d wanted. Nope. It’s not the weekend I’d planned, over and over again. I’d **wanted** to spend the night making love to you, and sleeping in, and having goddamn pancakes...And watching that stupid Buffy and Xena marathon we keep teasing each other about. So that weekend, Waverly, that weekend is **already** ruined. Whether I stay home or not.” She bit out the last few words. Her body ached from how tight her muscles had become.

 

Waverly's hands dropped by her side. She left the flowers to perch on the arm of the couch and tried again to step towards Nicole. She could see the tension pouring off her in waves and she hated that she was the one to put that upon her love. "Nicole," she said softly, reaching up to brush a finger against Nicole's jaw. She let it fall off and to Nicole's shoulder, lightly massaging the knots she could feel there. "I want all of that too. Hell, I wouldn't care if we just sat in a dark room together. I miss you so much I physically ache for you. I just want to be tucked under your chin with your arms wrapped around me. I don't want to be the person that constantly lets you down,"

 

Nicole melted slightly against Waverly’s touch. “I just don’t understand why Wynonna always takes you on these hell-bent missions,” she said. “She could take Dolls and his tactical training and fire breath, or Doc and his 100+ years of experience under his gun belt, or even Jeremy and his stupid plastic gun! But no, it’s always you. And it’s **always** when we have plans... and then I spend the next 36 to 48 hours worried sick that...,” she swallowed and took a breath. “That... you won’t come back.”

 

Waverly closed her eyes for a moment and blinked away some unshed tears. "She doesn't. I go anyway. Because otherwise then **I** spend the next 36-48 hours worried sick that **she** won't come home."

 

Nicole gave in, and wrapped her arms around Waverly, pulling her against her body and resting her chin on the crown of Waverly's head. "My god, you Earps...," she sighed. "The unstoppable force and the immovable object...in one family. What am I going to do with you?" She tilted her chin down and kissed the top of Waverly's head. "So... am I correct to infer that she actually **does** take everyone else... and you're leaving me out of it because having me there is one worry too many?"

 

Waverly closed her wrists behind Nicole's neck and clung to her. “I'm just trying to...balance. And I'm failing spectacularly." She paused and knocked her head gently against Nicole's chest. "I know Wynonna already asks you for help, so I try not to ask for more on her behalf. I'm trying to hear you when you say we need to nurture our relationship outside of...everything Earp. But it doesn't really work if I don't make time for you outside of it, does it?"

Nicole thought quietly for a few moments. Coming to a decision, she asked, "How much time until you have to meet up with Wynonna?"

 

"She's waiting until nightfall."

 

"Ok," Nicole nodded, pulling back slightly, but not letting go. "So we've got time." She dipped her head, enticing Waverly to look up at her. "So let's talk about it. Let's figure this out."

 

Waverly's gaze lifted. "I want that."

 

Stepping back, Nicole pulled Waverly to the couch and sat down, urging her girlfriend to join her. "First of all," she began, "I'm sorry that I reacted so badly."

 

Waverly brushed her hands under the back of her thighs to keep her short skirt down as she sat. "No, you had every right to be frustrated."

 

"Yes," Nicole agreed, "but snapping at you wasn't... it wasn't okay. I should have kept my cool."

 

Waverly placed her hand above Nicole's knee. "I'm sorry too."

 

Resting her hand atop Waverly's she replied sincerely, "Thank you." Grinning she added, "I think the sorry party has been a success."

 

"Missed the hats," Waverly replied with a smile curling on the side of her lips.

 

"Hats would have been great," nodded Nicole. "But, short notice... ya know." She shrugged.

 

Waverly smiled, a real one that lifted to her eyes. "I miss you."

 

Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Nicole caressed a strand of Waverly's hair behind her ear and looked at her with eyes full of emotion. "Oh, me too, baby."

 

Waverly leaned into Nicole's touch. "I think maybe it's time that..."

 

"Time that, what?" Nicole echoed, her eyes shimmering.

 

Waverly was momentarily mesmerized by those deep brown eyes. She could, and had, gotten lost in them for hours. "Time that I make my nights here official, at least part time," she said finally.

 

Nicole smiled sadly. "Ok, but... you've been saying that," she said. "So, how do we make it actually happen?" Realizing how her words might be taken badly, she followed up quickly, adding, "I'm not putting it all on you, babe. What can I do to help make this change easier?"

 

"Drag me away. Unless it's imminent life or death - because apparently just existing is life or death these days - then at least two nights a week are Nicole nights."

 

"And if I tried to drag you away tonight?"

 

Waverly paused but it didn't take long for her to make up her mind. "Just let me call Dolls to make sure she doesn't leave the office alone."

 

Nicole pressed her hand against Waverly's arm, stopping her from reaching for the phone in her back pocket. "Waves, are you sure? Because if you need to be there, you can go. We both can."

 

"I **need** to spend an evening with my girlfriend. Besides, it's not Wynonna's first foray into a nest of bad guys. Or revenants either."

 

Taking a moment to really consider Waverly's words, Nicole pulled her hand back and nodded. "Ok, but... you can worry, Waves. You don't have to pretend not to just because I got upset earlier."

 

Waverly leaned in and rested her head on Nicole's chest. "I love you Nicole."

 

"I love you, Waves," she replied, wrapping her arms around Waverly's small body, reveling in the sensation.

 

Waverly pressed a small kiss to Nicole's neck. "Do you think we'll ever be normal?"

 

Nicole chuckled, "No. But who wants normal? Normal is boring, right?"

 

Waverly thought back to her somewhat-'normal' life before. "You're right. Boring has led to some very bad decisions."

 

"Here's what I want for us," said Nicole resolutely, snuggling Waverly close. "I want us to prioritize ourselves for each other when we can, work together with the team when we can't and support and love each other and our entire family the whole time." She kissed the top of Waverly's head again. "Sound reasonable?"

 

Waverly kissed Nicole's cheek, leaving it wet. "Sounds like a dose of sanity and healthiness that I still have to remind myself I'm worth."

 

"You are so worth it, Waves," said Nicole, "and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. If you'll have me."

 

"Oh I'll have you," Waverly replied with a flirtatious smirk.

 

Nicole leaned down, pressing her lips to Waverly's in a warm kiss. "Call Dolls," she murmured. "I'll finish the dishes while you're on the phone. Then you can have my full, undivided, attention."

 

Waverly glanced up through her eyelashes. "For a um...TV marathon. Right?"

 

"If that's what you want to do, sure," answered Nicole as she stood up and walked back toward the kitchen. "I do believe there was some sort of clothing-related agreement involved... if you recall," she added teasingly.

 

Waverly looked over the couch to smile at her retreating love. "That's a promise I won't go back on."

 

Nicole glanced back over her shoulder, quirking an eyebrow and giving Waverly a knowing grin. She settled back at the sink and quickly worked her way through the rest of the dishes while Waverly spoke on the phone with Dolls. Nicole didn't attempt to eavesdrop, but couldn't stop herself from tuning in long enough to confirm that the call was going well, and that Waverly wouldn't be leaving again tonight. Dropping the last few utensils into the rack to the dry, she pulled the stopper from the bottom of the sink and chased the soapy water down with a spray of water. She grabbed another dish towel and dried her hands, returning to the kitchen door just in time to see her girlfriend hanging up with Xavier Dolls. "Everything ok," she asked, trying to temper the eagerness of her voice.

 

"Well..." Waverly turned so she was kneeling towards the back of the couch, her elbows bent on the frame so she was just slightly leaning over it. She was unintentionally **just** offering a glimpse down her shirt, though with Waverly very little was ever unintentional. The same smile she'd left Nicole with was fixed on her face. "If an evening in with your girlfriend sounds 'okay'?"

 

"Sounds perfect," Nicole replied, stepping over to the couch and leaning down, her hands bracing on the frame on either side of Waverly's arms; she pressed a light kiss to waiting lips. They lingered for a moment. Pulling back with a smile, Nicole stood and walked around to the front of the couch, plopping down next to Waverly there; her body twisted sideways against the back cushions.

 

Waverly swung back around, her body bouncing softly as it settled on the cushion. She cocked her head momentarily to regard the happiness evident on Nicole's face at the simple prospect of them getting to spend the evening together. "I really haven't gotten to see enough of your gorgeous smile lately."

 

Nicole beamed, happy to give Waverly all that she'd been missing. She sighed and lifted Waverly's hands into her lap, playing with her fingertips. "So, um... what did you want to do?" For some reason Nicole found herself feeling oddly giddy and nervous. She'd successfully convinced her girlfriend to stay in; to not go out demon-hunting with her sister. Nicole knew it wasn't appropriate to point it out, but it felt huge. It felt like something had shifted. She wasn't sure if she should feel guilty or to give into the urge to rejoice. "It's early for dinner yet, and I hadn't decided what to make. I'd thought about lasagna, but it feels like I've been making a lot of Italian food lately... which is weird because I'm not even Italian...," she drifted off. She was rambling and Nicole Haught didn't ramble. She bit her lip and blushed, her eyes darting to the blue material of the sofa.

 

Waverly's hand brushed passed Nicole's wrist and swiped her thigh. "I'm happy to eat whatever you're offering..."

 

Feeling her chest tighten in anticipation, Nicole shifted her body the tiniest bit closer to Waverly. Taking a steadying breath, she lifted a hand and traced along the edge of Waverly’s shoulder and down her arm with her finger; down and back a few times as she tried to settle her thoughts. Waverly would do this, sometimes. After difficult moments she’d become amorous, extra-flirtatious - and Nicole knew that even though the feelings and emotions driving the action were genuine, it was also a vestige of past relationships where Waverly could use her body to smooth things over when they’d gotten rough. As much as Nicole loved Waverly and Waverly’s body and, in particular, Waverly’s body **against** _her_ body – and as much as she realized, in fairness, that **she** had been the one to instigate flirty-talk by bringing up their previous “clothing bet” - Nicole wasn’t prepared for their earlier conversation to end just yet. “I’m not quite ready for ‘dessert’, if that’s ok,” she said with a sheepish tone and apologetic expression.

 

Waverly seemed surprised but not upset. "That's fine baby." She retracted her hand, holding it awkwardly in front of herself for a moment before hiding it under her skirt under the guise of smoothing it out. "So did you want to do that TV marathon or...?"

 

“Is it ok... can I just... hold you... for a little while,” she asked, opening her arms slightly in invitation.

 

Waverly wasn't sure if she felt her heart melt or shatter into a million pieces, but either way it plunged from her chest for a moment as she regarded her uncharacteristically vulnerable girlfriend. She didn't waste a second in creeping forwards and laying on top of Nicole with their legs tangled and her arms closed around Nicole's waist. Her head tucked itself under Nicole's chin and she pressed a kiss to the hollow of her girlfriend's throat.

 

“Hmmm,” Nicole hummed as she felt Waverly’s weight settle against her, and squeezed her tightly for a moment before relaxing her grip, her arms draped lazily around Waverly’s back. She felt the knot in her chest loosen and her entire body relax. “Thank you, baby,” she said softly. “I needed this.”

 

Waverly brought her hand up to let a finger follow the neckline of Nicole's shirt. She felt herself relaxing too, in a way she hadn't been able or allowed herself too in a while either. "Me too."

 

They lay there silently together for a while. Nicole found herself focusing on the warmth of Waverly’s body pressed so close, and the gentle, deepening, rhythm of her breathing. She felt herself starting to drift and knew that it would be only too easy to simply nod off. But there were still things to talk about. Nicole had brought it up a few times already - her desire to settle down with Waverly. Marriage and eventually kids... a family. The past few weeks, as Wynonna had ramped up her efforts to end the curse, Waverly’s frequent absences had left Nicole feeling like whatever hopes she had for their future long-term were in peril. She honestly wasn’t certain that Wynonna would succeed. Nicole would do everything in her power to help her... but prospects weren’t great. Nicole knew that Waverly’s fate was tied to Wynonna’s - and if they couldn’t bring an end to Bulshar and the revenants... what did that mean for Waverly and Nicole? She tightened her hold around her girlfriend once again.

 

Waverly's fingertips dotted around Nicole's exposed skin. "Not cold..." she mused, slowly lifting her gaze to meet Nicole's eyes, "Not trying to get me naked..." She reached up and brushed some hair from Nicole's brow. "So that leaves thinking about something."

 

“Do you want kids,” she blurted suddenly, grimacing at the poor-timing and her inability to stop herself.

 

Waverly didn't have much of a visible reaction for a few moments. "I'm almost scared to answer that."

 

“I’m sorry,” said Nicole, “that was dumb of me to ask.” She rubbed a hand up and down Waverly’s back. “You don’t have to say anything.”

 

Waverly placed her palm on Nicole's shoulder and rubbed her thumb over the exposed collarbone. "Can I ask what prompted that question?"

 

“When you imagine your future with me, what do you think about?” It was an evasion, and Nicole knew it, but she also genuinely wanted to know.

 

Waverly blinked slowly once, then rapidly several times as flashes of the future sped past her eyes. "I think about coming home to you where the most eventful thing that happened to either of us was whoever you had to lock up in the drunk tank. I think about knowing you're safe and that you're keeping the town safe as our Sheriff. I think about the only desperate call we get from Wynonna is because her babysitter cancelled and can we please take Alice for the night." She paused and made herself meet Nicole's eyes again despite her own flicking her nervousness. "And I think about a little girl with hazel eyes and impossibly red hair who wants to save the world but thanks to us, will never have to."

 

That answer, that perfect answer, earned Waverly a deep and meaningful kiss. Nicole’s hands slid up to either side of Waverly’s face, cradling it gently as their lips moved against each other. Who cared if it was only a fantasy - it was theirs. Waverly’s utopian vision had aligned almost perfectly with her own. They wanted the same things. It was all Nicole ever could have wished for, and it gave her hope.

 

Waverly melted against Nicole, gently pushing her body into her girlfriend's; not to spark a reaction but just to be closer. Nicole's kisses centered her, reminded her of what was important and damn if her girlfriend wasn't just a damn good kisser to top it all off.

 

Nicole resolved the kiss with a few gentle pecks, pressing her forehead against Waverly’s. “I want that too, Waves,” she said, her voice slightly ragged. “But do you think we’ll be able to have even some of that if Wynonna doesn’t... if **we** don’t manage to end the curse?”

 

Waverly sighed, her breath exhaling through her nose and hitting Nicole's mouth. "Not if I keep acting like I'm acting now."

 

“Baby, that wasn’t meant to be a comment on you.”

 

"I know." Waverly bit the corner of her mouth, chewing her lip lightly for a moment. "But it's true. I'm not helping anyone right now. I'm getting in Wynonna's way, I'm pissing you off and I'm exhausting myself. I used to get mad when things wouldn't just stop for a minute so I thought if I did the opposite and refused to stop instead..."

 

“That somehow you could control them,” Nicole offered.

 

Waverly buried her head into Nicole's neck. "God, Nicole I'm supposed to be smart, why do I feel so stupid sometimes?"

 

Nicole chuckled a little and rubbed Waverly’s back. It was moments like these - quiet moments when they weren’t caught up in the rush of solving mysteries or saving lives - when Nicole was reminded how young her girlfriend was. True, they were only a few years apart, but there was something about getting past the age of twenty-five that helped bring things into a different, more circumspect, perspective. “You’re not stupid, baby. You just got caught up in trying to solve everything at once. Let’s just take things one day at a time.”

 

Waverly brought her forehead up to rest on Nicole's again. "Well...maybe we can commit to a **little** more than that." She smiled in the way that made her eyes crease with expectant joy, otherwise defined as the look only Nicole could elicit.

 

Nicole’s umber gaze bored deeply into Waverly’s eyes. “I’m going to marry you, Waverly Earp,” she exhaled reverently. “That wasn’t a proposal. Not yet. But it’s going to happen.”

 

Waverly's smile only blossomed even more, threatening to split her face completely. Nicole coming into her life had brought a lot of revelations along with it, but this one, this one didn't scare her, not even a bit. "Well not if I marry you first."

 

“That’s fair,” grinned Nicole, her dimples blooming in her cheeks.

 

Waverly's eyes scanned her girlfriend's face with adoration. "I love you, Nicole. I hope you really know that"

 

“I do,” she said sincerely, and then laughed lightly. “Just practicing,” she joked cheekily. She slid her hands down Waverly’s back and pressed her fingertips into Waverly’s skin, where the hem of her shirt had ridden up slightly.

 

Waverly pressed her lips below Nicole's ear, letting her tongue poke out slightly. "Well I'll make sure that you **really** know..."

 

Nicole squirmed slightly, and shifted her legs apart so Waverly dropped between them. She tilted Waverly’s chin up with her other hand and kissed her hotly. “Waves,” she muttered after a moment, pulling away.

 

Waverly pulled back. "Sorry, sorry; I wasn't trying to pressure you. I know you said no. I'm sorry."

 

“It’s okay,” said Nicole, bringing her hands to Waverly’s hips, holding her in place, “I wasn’t exactly complaining, and I did sort of take the lead there. But yeah, later, if that’s ok?”

 

Waverly covered Nicole's hands and rubbed her thumbs over each set of her girlfriend's knuckles; an almost imperceptible movement yet still affectionate. "Of course. And we don't even have to. I just want to spend time with you."

 

“Do you want me to put on Xena or Buffy or something?”

 

Waverly just smiled. "Sure baby. Whatever you want."

 

Nicole reached behind her to the side table and grabbed the remote. “Why don’t we start with Buffy,” she said, sinking more firmly back into the couch and taking Waverly with her. She turned on the television and navigated to Netflix. “Which episode should we start with?”

 

"Hush," Waverly replied without hesitation.

 

“Sorry, did I say something wrong?”

 

Waverly squeezed Nicole's upper arm, holding back a grin. "No, baby, Hush is the name of the episode."

 

“Oh,” chuckled Nicole, “my bad. What’s the episode number? Is Vampire Willow in that one?”

 

Waverly shook her head. "No, but you'll like it. It's Season 4 Episode 10."

 

Nicole nodded and clicked through to the episode in question, pressing ‘play’. She snugged her arm around Waverly and rested her cheek against the top of her girlfriend’s head.

 

Waverly curled her legs beneath her and rested her hand just above Nicole's knee; intimate but not pushing for anything other than a point of contact. She was glad Nicole had stopped them, they needed more tonight. Companionable silence to slow her brain down and reconnect. It was working already, her heartbeat was steadying and her body found a natural curve around Nicole.

 

“I don’t recall any demonstrations like that in my psych 101 class,” said Nicole, eyebrows rising toward her hairline as the blonde girl and tall guy on the screen made out on the professor’s desk in front of a lecture hall of students.

 

"Baby, make like the episode and hush."

 

Nicole giggled and complied, adopting a mock-serious face and miming zipping her lips tightly. So much had happened in the time since Waverly had arrived at her door that afternoon. Suddenly, thankfully, they were on firmer ground then they had been in a long while, if ever. Nicole felt herself melting into this newfound security. She let the sounds and images of the TV show wash over her and the sensation of Waverly pressed into her body soothe her. She didn’t want to fall asleep. She felt it would be rude. Nicole knew this show was special to Waverly, and the episode seemed important if it was the one she’d chosen to show Nicole first. Even so, she felt herself start to drift, and her muscles start to slacken, as she fell into a peaceful and contented sleep.

 

Waverly watched the episode, enjoying it still, despite it being the dozen or more time she'd seen it. She still felt tingly when she watched the 'soda machine scene' and even more so now she had more understanding why. "Baby, watch them--," she started, glancing over to Nicole in time to see the peaceful rise and fall of her chest. Entirely distracted by the much more endearing sight, she quietly turned the television off and covered Nicole up with a blanket. She perched on the edge of the couch and wondered what to do, but she already knew she wasn't going to venture away from Nicole. Sometimes being tiny came in handy, like when scooting up alongside your slumbering girlfriend without waking her. The sun had barely set, they needed to eat and there was still a chance a call could come with a real emergency but none of it mattered right then. All Waverly needed was Nicole's presence; the sound of her breath and the beat of her heart. Things could finally stand still for just one minute.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! As noted at the top this vignette is part of a series of collaborations Laragh and I have worked on together.
> 
> We used a theatrical improvisation technique to write these pieces and I think that it helped to create something really special. We'd log into a chatting application and literally write back and forth just like a real conversation, only we were "in character" the entire time, and also included descriptive elements just as you would when writing a standard fic.
> 
> The pieces we came up with started from mere suggestions such as "I wonder if Waverly worries about Nicole's past romantic experience" and went from there. Because we aren't planning beyond the initial idea and figuring on a location or activity, the result is a truly spontaneous conversation. Neither of us had any idea what the other was going to say/write and so the reactions and responses are genuine. We caught each other out and surprised each other constantly.
> 
> What you're reading is literally our chat logs copied and pasted into a word document, and then edited for grammar, punctuation, spelling and usage.
> 
> I (DW) always write for Nicole and Laragh always writes for Waverly. (We might change this up at some point, but these assignments have been working well for us so far).
> 
> We hope that you enjoy these little vignettes. We've purposefully created a backlog so that we will always have something ready to post weekly for quite some time.
> 
> Cheers!  
> DW & Laragh
> 
> Disclaimer: Waverly and Nicole and other characters borrowed from the television show Wynonna Earp are the property of their creators, and their affiliates, NBCUniversal, Syfy, Space and IDW Publishing. The characters may not belong to us, but this series does. Please don’t plagiarize.


End file.
